1961
]] makes her debut in ''The Midas Touch (Uncle Scrooge #36).]] ]] debuts in the season premiere of ''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color.]] Theatrical releases Feature films * January 25 - 101 Dalmatians * March 16 - The Absent-Minded Professor * June 21 - The Parent Trap * July 12 - Nikki, Wild Dog of the North * July 17 - Greyfriars Bobby * December 14 - Babes in Toyland Shorts *March 16 - The Saga of Windwagon Smith *June 21 - Donald and the Wheel and The Litterbug *December 20 - Aquamania Theme park happenings * The Disneyland Monorail System extends to the Disneyland Hotel. Events *The California Institute of the Arts is founded. Character debuts * September 24 - Ludwig Von Drake * December - Magica De Spell * December - John D. Rockerduck People Births *Alber Elbaz (fashion designer) *Jim Reardon (animation director and storyboard consultant) *January 4 - Graham McTavish (Scottish film and television actor and voice actor) *January 9 - Candi Milo (voice actress) *January 12 - Simon Russell Beale (actor, author, historian) *January 13 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus (actress, comedian and producer) *January 18 - Bob Peterson (animator, screenwriter, director and voice actor) *March 4 - Steven Weber (actor) *March 8 - Camryn Manheim (actress) *March 13 - Paul Berry (stop-motion animator and director) *March 24 - Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese voice actor) *March 29 - Amy Sedaris (actress and comedian) *April 1 - Kujira (voice actress) *April 2 - Christopher Meloni (actor) *April 3 - Eddie Murphy (actor and comedian) *April 13 - Liz Callaway (actress and singer) *April 14 - Mau Heymans (Dutch comics artist and writer) and Robert Carlyle (Scottish actor) *April 18 - Jane Leeves (actress, comedienne, and dancer) *April 21 - Cathy Cavadini (actress and singer) *April 23 - George Lopez (actor and comedian) *May 6 - George Clooney (actor, film director, producer, and screenwriter) *May 16 - Kevin McDonald (voice actor) *May 27 - Peri Gilpin (actress) *May 29 - Melissa Etheridge (singer) *May 31 - Lea Thompson (actress, television director, and television producer) *June 5 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *June 9 - Michael J. Fox (actor) *June 15 - Jim Hanks (voice actor) *June 17 - Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese voice actor, actor, tarento, narrator, master of ceremonies and impressionist) *June 25 - Ricky Gervais (actor and comedian) *July 4 - Ted Elliott (Film writer and film producer) *July 10 - Jacky Cheung (Hong Kong actor) *July 15 - Forest Whitaker (actor); Lolita Davidovich (actress) *July 23 - Woody Harrelson (actor) *July 30 - Elio (Italian musician and singer) *July 30 - Laurence Fishburne (actor, playwright, director, and producer) *August 2 - Mark Moseley (actor, comedian and performer) *August 4 - Lauren Tom (voice actress) and Barack Obama (44th President of the United States of America) *August 5 - Janet McTeer (English actress) *August 7 - Maggie Wheeler (actress) *August 17 - Takashi Aoyagi (Japanese scholar and voice actor of Mickey Mouse) *August 20 - Tony Longo (actor) *August 25 - Billy Ray Cyrus (actor) *August 28 - Jennifer Coolidge (actress and comedienne) *September 11 - Elizabeth Daily (voice actress) *September 15 - Noel MacNeal (puppeteer, writer, performer and director) *September 18 - James Gandolfini (actor); Andrew Airlie (actor) *September 22 - Bonnie Hunt (voice actress) *September 23 - Chi McBride (actor and singer-songwriter) *September 25 - Heather Locklear (actress) *October 10 - Jodi Benson (actress and singer) *October 31 - Peter Jackson (film director, film producer and screenwriter) *November 2 - k.d. lang (singer and occasional actress) *November 14 - D. B. Sweeney (voice actor) *November 19 - Meg Ryan (actress) *November 29 - Kim Delaney (actress) *December 10 - Nia Peeples (R&B and dance music singer and actress) *December 16 - Shane Black (screenwriter, actor, film director) Deaths *March 26 - Ned Norton (film and voice actor) *November 13 - Wally Brown (actor, comedian and long-time partner of Alan Carney) *Bob Stevens (Member of The Mellomen) 1961